The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Scholastic "The Magic School Bus" Cast: * Miss Fizzle as Herself * Liz as Himself * Arnold as Arnold * Ralphie as Ralphie * Carlos as Himself * Tim as Himself * Keesha as Herself * Wanda Li as Herself * Phoebe as Herself * Dorothy An as Herself * The Bus as Itself * Professor Owl as Himself * Duncan Bird as Himself * Class Bird as Themselves * Dave Seville as Himself * Fireside Girls as Themselves * Jenny Foxworth as Herself * Brer Rabbit as Himself * Brer Fox as Himself * Brer Bear as Himself * Isabella Garcia Shapiro as Herself * Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz as Themselves * Digit as Himself * Sam I Am as Himself * Joey as Himself * Mouse as Himself * Fox as Himself * Car as Itself * Train as Itself * Goat as Himself * Boat as Itself * Joe, Jenny, Ballerina as Tin Soldier as Themselves * Cave of Wonders as Itself * Aladdin as Himself * Abu as Himself * Jafar as Himself * Carpet as Itself * Genie as Himself * Three Dancing Girls as Themselves * Webby as Herself * Genie Duck as Himself * Toys as Themselves * Scrooge McDuck as Himself * Huey, Dewey and Louie as Themselves * Casey Junior as Itself * Casey Junior's Circus Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose as Themselvses * Ringmaster as Himself * Bears, Kangaroos, Hippos, Tigers, Horses, Zebras, Camels, Giraffes, Lions, Gorillas, Monkeys, Hyenas, Ostriches and Elephants as Themselves * Miss Eglantine Price as Herself * Professor Emelius Browne as Himself * Carrie Rawlins as Herself * Charlie Rawlins as Himself * Paul Rawlins as Himself * Mr. CodFish as Himself * Fish, Octopus and Shrimps as Themselvses * Secretary Bird as Himself * King Leonidas as Himself * Fisherman Bear as Himself * Animal Football as Themselvses * Vultures as Themselvses * Mary Poppins as Herself * Bert as Himself * Jane Banks as Herself * Michael Banks as Himself * Farm Animals as Themselvses * Penguin Waiter as Themselvses * People as Themselvses * Aliyah-Din as Herself * Prince as Himself * King as Himself * Yogi Bear as Himself * Boo-Boo as Himself * Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself * Henry the Green Engine as Himself * Casey Jones as Himself * Steam Engine and Tender Baggage Car and Caboose as Themselvses * Cow as Himself * Sheriff Cow as Themselvses * Freight Train as Themselvses * Lunis the Locomotive and Tender * Henry Two Coaches and Red Caboose * Princess Eilonwy as Herself * Elephant Catty as Herself * Elephant Giddy as Herself * Elephant Maraitiach as Herself * Phineas and Ferb as Themselvses * Candace Flynn as Herself * Linda Flynn as Herself * Perry the Platypus as Himself * Perry the Teenage Girls Taking as Herself * Major Monogram as Himself * Carl as Himself * Stacy Hirano as Herself * Dr. Hirano as Herself * Dr. Doofennshmirtz as Himself * Alice as Herself * Flowers as Themselves * Kim Possible as Herself * Ron Stoppible as Himself * Rufus as Himself * James Dad as Himself * Children as Themselves * Makerphone as Himself * Muppet Sesame Street Dream Voice Hard as Grover as Himself * Mickey Mouse as Himself * Pluto as Himself * Baby Bart Pig as Himself * Dad Pig as Himself * Mr. Dog Mayor as Himself * Horses Sleigh as Itself * Three Children Pig as Themselves * * * * * * * * *Black Steam Casey Jr. Locomotive and Black Tender as Themselvses *Pink Coaches as Themselvses *Brown Zebras and Camels car as Themselvses *Gold Bears and Hyenas Cage Flatcar as Themselvses *Gray Elephants car as Themselvses * Red/Orange Kangaroos car as Themselvses * Greenline Giraffes car as Themselvses * Teal Organ and Raspberry Wagon Flatcar as Themselvses * Light Blue Monkeys and Gorillas Cage car as Themselvses * Violet Hippos and Seals car as Themselvses *Purple Freight car as Themselvses *Blue Gondola car as Themselvses *Green Ostriches and Hroses Cattle car as Themselvses *Yellow Lions and Tigers Cage car as Themselvses *Orange Coaches as Themselvses *Red Caboose as Themselvses *Circus Animals Clowns and Acrobats as Themselvses * * * * * * * * * Mister Dog Played Piano as Himself * Goofy Ax Cut Log as Himself * Famer, Girl and Boy as Themselvses * Dopey as Himself * Dumbo Trunk Saxphone as Himself * Kion Played Bass as Himself * Owl Played Trumpet as Himself * Bambi Played Drum as Himself * Timon and Pumbaa as Themslevses * * * * *Milo Murphy as Himself *Zack Murphy as Himself *Melissa Chase as Herself *Sarah Murphy as Herself * Flying Gauchito as Himself * Flying Donkey as Himself * People as Themselves * Circus Train and Animal Parade as Themselvses * Red as Himself * Chuck as Himself * Bomb as Himself * Matilda as Herself * King Green Pigs as Himself * Green Pigs Guards as Themselves * Phineas as Himself * Ferb as Himself * Tinker Bell as Herself *Alvin Seville as Himself Scene: #Start Pragom / Walt Disney Showcase Opening #Opening Credits "The Golden Girls / Magic School Bus / Hanna Barbara Medley / The Alvin Show" #Playsball Magic School Bus #Adventures in Music Melody #Cartoon Human and Animal "Zip A Dee Doo Dah"/ Jenny Brown Brer Rabbitt #Brer Rabbit Brer Fox and Brer Bear #Isabella Garcia Shapiro Feet Gold Chair and Seven Kittens TV Bedroom #Green Eggs and Ham #Once Upon A Wintertime "Jingle Bells" #The Tin Solider and the Ballerina "Toyland" #Aladdin Abu Cave of Wonders Carpet A Narrow Escaped #The Powerful Amazing Genie "Firend Like Me" #Webby and Genie Magic Toy Living the Room #Noah's Ark "Brothers All" (Demo) Human & Animals Donald Duck and Daisy Duck # The Casey Junior The Cherry Circus Train Circus Moves On "Casey Junior" Train's A Coming and I Think I Can # Miss Engale Price Professor Browne Carrie Charlie and Paul Flying Bed Island Lagoon Codfish Talk "The Beautiful Briny Sea" # Island Lagoon Fisherman Bear Follow the Walk Secretary Bird and King Leonidas Animal Soccer # Animal Soccer King Leonidas Island Lagoon Marry Poppins Bert Jane Banks and Michael Banks Carousel # "Jolly Holiday" # Jolly Holiday Peaguin Waiters Peaguin Waiters and Bert Dance # The Carousel Horse "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" # Aliyah Din and the Magic Lamp # Henry and the Elephant Call The Magic School Bus The Brave Engineer # The Brave Locomotive and Eilonwy Nice Feet Couch Catty Giddy and Elephant Matriatrch Door Wall # Does the Duckbill "Perry the Teenage Girls" Perry the Teenage Girls Talk # Alice Garden Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" # Kim Possible Nijas the Space Colourful Screencap Muppet Sesame Street Dream Voice Hard Ninja Monkey # Mickey Good Deed and Rugrats Moving Away # Timon and Pumbaa Beethoven # The Elephant Parade "Colonel Hathi March" and Elephant Smash # "How Do You Do" Tar Baby and Briar Patch # I Know an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly Candace Flynn Sock Funa Candace Take Sock Off, Funa, Flora and Merryweather and the Sultan Pluto The Dog Four Red Sock Under Blanket # Relax Candace Flynn Nice Feet Top Bed Garfiled Pink T Shirt White Shoe Top Hide Bed Captain Caveman Nice Feet Top Jump Bed Throw out the Window Stitch Top Bed Candace Flynn Nice Feet Both Blide Goofy and Dexter Two Bande # Perry the Playthpus Talk Star Butterfly Nice Feet Sit Chair Window and Jose Carcoia Cover Beak, Iago Batty Nikclce Purple T Shirt Top Drawer Stacy Hirano Thinking Dinky and Boomer Squeak as Butterfly Big Mama Door Tweed Willow Almos Slade Chief and Cooper # Take Off Cartoon Flight "Bernard et Bianca Au Pays Des Kangourous" # CCI School Hallway Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, Esmeralda Pocahontas Costume and Pocahontas Esmeralda Costume, Jasmine Megra Costume and Megra Jasmine Costume 1 # CCI School Hallway Mulan Ariel Costume and Ariel Mulan Costume Snow White Aurora Costume and Aurora Snow White Costume 2 # CCI School Hallway Belle Jane Potter Costume and Jane Potter Belle Costume Cinderella Tiana Costume and Tiana Cinderella Costume 3 # CCI School Hallway Alice Wendy Costume and Wendy Alice Costume Jane Eilonwy Costume and Eilonwy Jane Costume Vanessa Doofenshimrtz Isabella Costume and Isabella Vanessa Doofenshimrtz Costume Rapunzel and Honey Lemon Annie and June 3 # CCI School Hallway Quincy and Leo Eric Naveen Peter Pan Mad Hatter Costume Beast Rabbit Costume Aladdin Hercules Prince Philip The Prince Costume and The Prince Prince Philip Costume Outside Snow Tigger Don't Ice Staking # "When I See An Elephant Fly" & Seeing Is Believing Dumbo Flying Elephant # Shere Khan "Colonel Hathi' March" (Reprise) The Elephant Parade # The Mice of Toon # "It's A Small World" # Casey Jr. Hogwarts Polar Express Medici Bros. Circus Train Ride Califrornia Giant Railroad Track # "The Girls and the Boys Rock and Roll" Cartoon Boys and Girls # Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Giraffe Four Sock Rocket Sweater Three Batty Nickles Call Slip New York # "Ev'erybody Has a Laughing Place" A Cartoon Character Laughing and Brer Rabbit Brer Fox and Brer Bear # Ariel Human Ariel's Sister Human Talk Mrs. Pott Human Chip Human Cogsterworth Human Luminer Human and Feather Duster Human Rainbow Colorful Screencaps # "Why Should I Sorry / Baia / You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" & Cartoon Characters Parade and Magic School Bus City Casey Jr. Circus Train Rainy # "Old Mac Donald Had A Bend" # Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Food # Thomas and the Circus # "Believe" Benny the Cab Rainbow Colorful Pull Circus Gypsy Train car and Casey Jr. Caboose Dark Night White Snow Gray Railroad Track Pinocchio Humans and Animals Circus Clown Acrobats Seven Dwarfs and North Pole # "Home on the Range" Eight Fireside Girls Four Kittens and Four Puppies Road and Night Track White Screencaps Pink Panther # "High Adventure" Aladdin The Princess and the Frog and the Little Mermaid # Winnie the Pooh Outside # Jetlag WB MGM and Disney Princess "No Importa La Distancia" # The Magic School Bus Class Girl "On Top a Spaghetti" # Vladimir and Mindy CCI School Hall # "The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" Ernie Honker Cats and Dogs # Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom # James Percy Rosie and Thomas Circus Train and Animal Parade # The Doctor Zone Files # Boat, Car, Plane and Train "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" # The Flying Gauchio # Abu Elephant Sarah Murphy Feet and Rajah Tiger # Eating Out # Phineas and Ferb Dinner and Tinker Bell/Cartoon Finale "Zip A Dee Doo Dah / Song of the South" # End Credits Medley (Four Instrumental) # "Night Train" Music Video Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Sing Along and Read Along the Movie # Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Flit.jpg|Flit and Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Themslevses Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg|Candace Flynn Nice Feet Top Bed as Herself Jane.jpg|Jane Eilonwy Costume Cooper the Troll.png Milly.png| Katie Hammering.png| YmCUnYW0.jpg| Gretchen.png| Holly.png| Char 45921.jpg| Vladmir Anastisa.jpg| Mindy.jpg| Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:The Magic School Bus Movies Category:Movies Spoof